Landfall Dwarf Clans
Hurriyah Clan The original six dwarfs quickly became the leaders of the new group (save one who took ill at sea and died). All blood and clan ties were forsaken as none of the dwarfs planned to return anywhere near the magic drow and the slavers. The six leaders led the oaths to a new clan and new gods in this strange land and even new technology. Clan name Hurriyah (freedom) all dwarfs were asked and eagerly accepted the new oaths to set aside past loyalty and live in the new land as one clan. All membered carry this name, and families and bloodlines are represented by two sigils every dwarf has tattooed on their body and embroidered on their cloaks. The six families of this new clan are named after the original leaders and counsel: Silsila (slave) – (fathers ancestor) The dwarf who first created the plan and was the first leader of the clan counsel. He was also the first ambassador to the races and people found in the zone and was instrumental in the small group of dwarfs becoming first an independent settlement and eventually a force in the zone. House sigil a war hammer breaking a chain. Mutraqa (blacksmith) (Mothers ancestor) One of the original six who learned the new methods of the smiths and engineers of the new land. He was renowned across the land and his pistols are still considered rare and priceless artifacts. They are found in all the civilized races, and attempts have been made to get them back in dwarf hands, but these often fail. House sigil is two crossed pistols. Kahin (priest) Not a member of the original six, but the man who took care of the health and spiritual needs of the original. He was the one who discovered the followers of Obad-Hai and led the clan in its dedication to his service. Sigil is the oak leaf and acorn of Obad-hai Qarsan (pirate) One of the original six who dedicated his life to traveling the seas. He built a fleet of ships with gnome dwarf and human crew dedicated to the navigation and charting of the new lands coast and attacking any slavers ships that dared to try and cross to the new land. His sigil is the pirate’s traditional skull on top of crossed hand axes. Matarid (stalker) The dwarf who made the first kill of the Drow captives and lead the charge across the ship. Led the push into the clan exploring and becoming the predominant scouts of the zone. He worked closely with Mutraqa in the development the guns and rifles used by the clan and brought about contact with the other dwarfs native to the land and the gnomes who would become close allies. He is also the epic hero of tales from the first two goblin wars, and the commander of the joint races forces of the third. His sigil is a traveler’s boot over a wakizashi. Tajir (merchant) The leader of the clan’s commerce with the new world, and an advocate in the building and development of new technologies that would lead to the laying of the railroads. Brought the name of the new clan across the new continent and outside the zone. His sigil is three coins in a triangle. The Counsel The clan counsel now has 12 seats, one for the leading member of each house, and 6 spots which are elected by popular vote by every adult member of the clan. Men and women are both allowed to hold office. The clan holds land around their original landing point (now called Landfall) which is now considered a spiritual and commercial sea port for the clan despite its only moderate size. While the counsel officially meets in Gearworks, votes can be cast during elections in Landfall as well (results are not given until the landfall ballots are received). House Silsila has the largest population presence in Gearwork. House Kahin and house Qarsan is more dominant in Landfall. House Matarid has a large population in Spearhome. Tajir has pockets of people scattered in all cities, towns and even independent trading posts throughout the zone and continent. Mutraqa forges are also spread in every town and city. The current head of the Counsel is held by the ruling Kahin (patient) member Almarid (patient) who even in his advanced age is considered a wise and well respected spiritual leader. The council has almost completely sway over anything involving members of the clan. All court cases between two members are brought and settled before the clan court system (an appeal is allowed to an outside court but rarely used). Cases between a dwarf and a none clan member can petition to be heard by the council, but unless the matter is critical to clan concerns there is only a 50/50 chance of it being taken. Landfall is controlled by the council completely, as are small suburbs of Gearwork and Spearhome. Current Council Kahin Almarid Hurriyah – Head of Council – head of House Almarid - male Bilind Sisila Hurriyah – Secretary of Council – head of House Sisila -male Bani (builder) Mutraqa Hurriyah – Chief Builder/Craftsman – head of House Mutraqa -male Eulim (flag) Qarsan Hurriyah – First Admiral – head of House Qarsan - female Taqaddam (Giver) Tajir Hurriyah – Treasurer/Master of Coin – Head of House Tajir - female Salam (peace) Matarid Hurriyah – First General – head of House Matarid - male Alealam Sisila Hurriyah – Vice Counsel - male Sala (prayer) Almarid Hurriyah - Vice Counsel -female Kharz (beads) Almarid Hurriyah - Vice Counsel -male Hashd (horde) Tajir Hurriyah – Vice Counsel - male Khanjar (dagger) Mutraqa Hurriyah – Vice Counsel -male Sammak (fish) Qarsan Hurriyah – Vice Counsel –female With the nature of the Zone and the world being what it is, the dwarfs are highly distrustful of magic. The magical powers of the Drow that held their ancestors in chains is still strong due to the long lives and memories of the race. There have been several influential council members over the centuries that have made sure that those dwarfs displaying magical powers are not completely shut out of the clan. The older generations often treat the dwarfs politely but coldly, while younger generations treat them politely so long as no outright display of magic is shown. Sigils and Tattoos: Every member (male and female) of the clan wears tattoos on their upper right arm. The tattoos are set in stone by generations of tradition and while they are normally received at the beginning of adolescents, they must be in place when a dwarf takes their clan oaths at their adulthood. The tattoos are always their father’s house dominant sigil above a smaller tattoo of their mother’s house dominant sigil. The tradition is adhered to for marriage purposes, but the dwarfs keep such detailed records that they are really unnecessary in marriage cases. Dwarfs with no matching tattoos are allowed to marry. Dwarfs with the same dominant tattoo are considered immediate family and not allowed to marry. If two dwarfs want to marry where one has a dominate tattoo that matches lower tattoo of their partner, they must provide records showing how close the relationship is. Personal Sigils are encouraged for each dwarf. It is often adorned on all cloaks and dress clothes. They must be a combination of their two house sigils but stylization is welcome. Often it is tattooed on the left shoulder, but this is not required (about 60% of dwarfs get the tattoo) Seventh Sigil – When a dwarf outside the clan wishes to marry into or even just join the Hurriyah they must receive a clan tattoo before taking their oaths of loyalty. In the case of those joining the clan they receive only the sigil, if they marry into the clan the Seventh sigil is their dominant and the family of their house their smaller. Children of such a union take the House tattoo as their dominant and the seventh sigil as their smaller. The seventh symbol is a stylized gust of wind. The "Eighth Mark" - When a dwarf commits a crime that is so unforgivable, they are thrown out of the clan and receive the eight mark. Their clan tattoos are scarred as to become unreadable (akin to skinning the flesh off the arm), and their forehead is branded with a pair of manacles. This punishment has been handed down so infrequently that all the names are known by each dwarf